


Our Promise

by ReailaBlue



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReailaBlue/pseuds/ReailaBlue
Summary: That summer, under the various sunlight, they made their promise. That summer, he got down on one knee. Till... It was all a child play. Will they ever carry on their promise?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 27





	Our Promise

Under the shining light of summer, cicadas started to sing their heart out. A joyful melody that awake the high spirit in the young. It's summer. Who could possibly hate the energy summer can bring? At least, with the little brown-haired girl running along Veludo's riverbank, this time of the year is somewhat joyful. Thought her cheek is now covered in mud. But still, she remained the happiest smile ever.

“Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii! Look! I caught you a big bug as present!”

She said, as she was running towards to the blonde-haired boy ahead.

Looking at her cheerful expression, the only thing he could do is let out a big sigh. An inefficient smile appeared as he reached out, laying on her cheek. With the intention of swiping the dust away, his fingers gently moved. But soon, it became uncontrollable when her warmth fill in him through the tip of the finger. A pleasant feeling rose. He yet to know what it is but it sure feels nice.

Under the various light of summer, cicadas started to sing their heart out. A joyful melody that awake the high spirit in the young. It's summer. Who could possibly hate the energy summer can bring? At least, with the little brown-haired girl running along Veludo's riverbank, this time of the year is somewhat joyful. Thought her cheek was now covered in mud. But still, she remained the happiest smile ever.

“Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii! Look! I caught you a big bug as present!”

She said, as she was running towards to the blonde-haired boy ahead.

Looking at her cheerful expression, the only thing he could do is let out a big sigh. An inefficient smile appeared as he reached out, laying on her cheek. With the intention of swiping the dust away, his fingers gently moved. But soon, it became uncontrollable when her warmth fill in him through the tip of the finger. A pleasant feeling rose. He yet to know what it is but it sure feels nice.

“Look at you... How hell did you let yourself cover in mud?”

“ At least pay attention to the bug! Do you know what I have to get through to catch it for you?” — she pouted — “Papa said I had to come home the day after. So I thought I should give you a farewell gift you know. But to be honest, I don't wanna go home...”

Hearing the sudden announcement, his fingers stopped. So, that day was the last day. The last day he could see the adorable girl. The last day he could take care of her. The last day he could hear the sweet words “Kyo-nii”.

His hand dropped, leaving an uncertain feeling inside. What was that feeling? Sadness? Loneliness? Regret? Somewhat broken-hearted? Or even something more? He yet to know, but he sure knows his heart then was as empty as ever. Just like a deep, dark hole that never can't be full. An emptiness filled in him once again. Exactly like his daily life before he met her — his only ray of light.

Losing the warmth from the gentle fingers, she started to pout. Feeling unsatisfied, she wouldn't care less about the bug she has gone through many difficult to get, letting it go. With her free hands once again, she quickly grabbed his.

“I don't wanna leave like this. Can I stay with you?”

With her naive words, his lips curved up a bit. Warmth once fill in him again. Her pouted face sure looks like a little kitty in the rain. And, he pleased since he's the only one ever getting to see this expression.

"What about your mother then? You gonna leave her like that and stay with me?”

“Mama is very important to me... But... But... Kyo-nii is also really important!” — she said — “Kyo-nii, how about you moving to my place. Then I can be with mama and you forever!”

That time, he couldn't hold back anymore. Soon, he brushed out a big laugh. With the puppy eyes in front of him, it's hardly to say no. But still... Veludo is where he was born. Veludo has his mother. And Veludo has a heavy burden which he has to carry. No matter how much he wants to say yes, he has to lightly refuse.

“I have my mother too, you know”

Of course, she never satisfied with that answer. Hearing that, she started to cry. Of course, she knew he has his mother. Of course, she knew that his mother is also very important to him. She knows she was selfish. But she wanted to be selfish. It's never easy to find someone who can make one heart's light. Yet, she found one. So, surely, she never wants to let him go.

Tear keep falling down from the pink-eyed. The little boy also started to confuse. Didn't know what to do to cheer her up, he shyly pulled her in his arms and give the girl the gentle pat. Feeling his warmth, she no longer crying. But in her heart also yet to heal so instead of crying, she was sobbing.

“Hey... What if I become your bridge?”

A sudden question from her gave him a heart attack. Did he hear it wrong? Did he just imagine that? Gently, he pushed her back a little. Facing him was the longing pink eyes. Then he knew, he didn't misheard not even a single word.

“Do you even know what you're talking about?”

“Don't treat me like a child like that! Of course, I know! My biggest dream now is become Kyo-nii's bridge so that we can be together forever”

An inefficient smile once appeared again. This girl has always known how to push him to the edge. And surprisingly, he never takes it as somewhat troubles. He pleased. And always will.

“Very well, I'll wait for you till the end of time”

He said as he gave a light pat on her head. Then he picked up a wide flower and knot it into a ring. The young boy soon got down on one knee. He gently held his beloved girl's hand and put the ring on her little finger. A deep voice rose as he kissed on the back of her hand.

“Till then, you shall always be in my heart, my princess!”

Hearing that made her heart skipped a beat. Little did they know, those words has risen a new different kind of feeling into one's heart. No longer the liking a little sister can give to her brother but something more. Something she yet to call its name. But she knew she treasured that feeling at all costs.

With happiness filling all over the place. The little girl overwhelmed opened her arms and hugged the boy as hard as she could. Being caught by surprise, the boy could barely caught her. Both fall to the ground quite hard. Mud soon covered both but still they smiled as happy as ever.


End file.
